Life as the Avatar (rewrite)
by Daughter of Poseidon25434
Summary: What if Bella was not a weak, fragile human as the Cullen's thought she was. What if she was hiding a secret like her real name, how important she is to the world, her role, and her very special powers? After Edward left Bella, she went back to her real home. And met the love of her life and fiancée. What if the Cullen's came back into her life when it is perfect? During New Moon
1. Chapter 1

**Life as the Avatar Ch. 1**

**Bella's POV**

He left me. He just said he didn't love me and I was just a toy for him and his family. I was mad how could he treat me, out of all people like that, than again he didn't know the real me. I'm not shy, quiet Bella Swan, no I'm Amber Seraphina, Princess of the Fire Nation. Daughter of the Fire Lord. But I'm not just any princess. I'm the Avatar, master of all four elements and keep balance to the world of benders and non-benders. I also have the ability to change how I look but only to one other look. After he left me, I went back to Charlie's house. Charlie is also hiding a secret he is not just the chief of police in Forks, he is my older brother that came with me to take a break from life as royals. Charlie's real name is Ash and he is not 38, no he is actually 25 years old.

But he is wearing a disguise just like me. You see I actually have long blonde hair up to my mid-back with natural curls styled like princess curls. My other look is Auburn hair in waves with amber/brown eyes, and tan skin. And my eyes are not chocolate brown not my eyes are amber colored, where did you think I got my name from? My brother Ash actually has black hair that he gels to make it look kinda spiky and also has amber colored eyes. My skin is not pale, please I'm a fire bender for crying out loud, I draw my energy from the sun, so it is obvious that my skin is tan like my brother's. For a better word for it our skin is sun-kissed. After the 100 year war, the fire nation has regained back its honor and we are at peace with the other nations. We also don't draw our power from hate and anger anymore; no we draw our power from the sun.

If I had to draw energy for my fire bending from hate and anger, I wouldn't be able to fire bend at all. I am a very happy and cheerful person. I am also very loud and can be a little bit proud. I have already mastered all four elements. The hardest one for me was air believe it or not. You see I'm not much of a spiritual person. So I have not yet master/controlled the avatar state and can accidently trigger it of when I am really, really mad; scared, or in grief. Like right now for example I am furious. How can Edward do that to me! Both I and Ash knew they were vampires from the start like when we first saw them. We knew that one of them was a mind-reader so we both blocked our minds. For the disguise to work Ash had to act like 38 year old Charlie Swan, chief of police in Forks, Washington.

Ash also had to act like my dad. It was actually kinda funny how awkward it was when I first came and introduced Ash to my vampire boyfriend Edward. To say my brother was mad is an understatement. He was furious because he is an overprotective big brother, and he was worried that he might later break my heart. And he was right. Now Ash is comforting me as I cry my eyes out about Ed… I mean him leaving me. Ash is also trying to calm me down so I don't accidently trigger the avatar state. Then Ash said "I think it's time to go home Amber"

**Ash/Charlie's POV**

I'm going to kill that vampire for hurting my little sister like that. And he left her in the words. How dare he. Once I found that little mother****** I'm going to kill him personally with my fire bending for hurting my little sister. The princess of the fire nation and the Avatar. Then I tell Amber while trying to calm her down so she won't go into the avatar state and get any mortals or non-benders suspicious that the Avatar is here " I think it's time to go home Amber" She said fine as long as she could say bye to some of her bending friends she met while here on vacation. I know what you are thinking that how the royal fire-bending family normally goes to Amber Island for vacation as a family (and yes the island was names after Amber because she is the youngest and only daughter of the fire lord my father.) but this time Amber and I decided that we want to tried to live as normal people like people who can't bend, and are not royal. But for the next family trip our parents said it will be as a complete family, not just amber and I. I am still majorly pissed at that bloodsucker.

**Alice's POV** **(Bet you didn't see that one coming)**

One day has passed since Edward left Bella and he is sulking in his room when suddenly I got my first vision of Bella since then. Edward ran out of his room to see what the vision was about.

_**Vision:**_

_**Bella was in the living room in her house crying on Charlie's shoulder saying that Edward left her. Charlie looks majorly pissed at Edward might I add. When Charlie suddenly tells Bella " I think it's time to go home Bella, you no our real home" Then Bella replies " Find Ash but let me say good bye to some of my bending friends I met while on this vacation to Forks, big brother. Then Bella suddenly snapped her fingers and her whole look changed, she was now a blonde hair girl with natural curls, amber colored eyes and sun-kissed tan skin; Then Charlie snapped his fingers and he changed to a boy about 23-25 years of age, with spiky black hair and amber colored eyes, he also had tan skin just like Bella does now. Oh and Ash I know you are worried about me but don't worry, I might get over this when we go back to mother and father." Charlie or Ash says "no you won't and you know that Amber" When Bella or Amber looks down Charlie/Ash said "look at me Amber Seraphina promise me you will try your hardest to get over this" Bella/ Amber replied "how can I Ash this is my first ever love and he left my in the woods saying that he never loved me and I was just a toy to him and his family to pass the time." Then Bella broke down into tears. Charlie looked even more pissed than before. "I'll kill him for doing that to you" said Charlie. But right now I need you to calm down you don't want to lose control of the state would you. Bella shook her head no and tried to calm down. After Charlie saw that Bella had calmed down he said "let's go pack so we can go back home to mother and father, but we have to make a few stops so I can quit my job and you can say bye to your friends." "then we are going to take one more stop to say bye to Renee and thank her for posing as your mother and ask her if we can use her backyard for practice so we don't get rusty in our extra abilities." Ok I'll go pack said Bella. Then the vision ended**_

_**End of Vision**_

Real home, brother, mother and father, Ash, Amber Seraphina, Renee, fake mom. All these thought were swirling around in my head. Then I called a family meeting. "I just had a vision about Bella and it was really weird." So the vision started about Bella crying in her living room about Edward and the rest of us leaving her. Then I got weird Bella called Charlie Ash and big brother. Then Charlie went to the rest room and came back out as a boy about 25 with black spiky hair and amber colored eyes with tanned skin and was about 6 foot tall. Then Charlie called Bella Amber Seraphina and she went to the bathroom and came out with long blonde hair with black natural highlight. She has blonde bangs with black tips. She also had amber colored eyes and tanned skin. She looked about 17 and was about 5'8 ft. tall. Charlie then said it feels good to be back how we really look doesn't it Amber, I was about to forget who I really am. Then Bella started crying again and explain why she was crying to Charlie.

Charlie looked ready to kill Edward. And said for Bella to calm down because something about not losing control of a state and hurting the mortals. My whole family gasped when I said that. Then Rosalie said Bella and Charlie were not mortal. I nodded and continued about what I saw. Then he said to pack so they could go home to see mother and father. Bella then said that she wanted to go say bye to some bender friends she met while on this vacation. But I don't know what a bender is. I said. Then the most shocking was that Charlie said they had to stop to say bye to Renee for posing as Bella's mother and Charlie's ex wife. Then Carlisle said "so Charlie is actually called Ash and is the big brother of Bella who is actually called Amber Seraphina. But Charlie was posing as the father of Bella who was 38 years old but he is actually 25 years old. And he was also posing as the ex-husband of Renee. Renee was posing as the ex-wife and mother of Bella. And they are both not mortal; and they also have extra ablities. I said that sums it up. Then Carlisle said that they were going back to Forks to find out what is going on with Bella and Charlie and for everyone to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**Alice's POV**

As soon as we packed we all rushed out of the house we had here in Alaska, about 5 minute vampire speeds to the Denali coven. When we all got out of the house we went to the cars and drove off to see what is going on with Bella and Charlie. As soon as we got there we when to Bella's house to find that Bella's and Charlie's cars are still there but we couldn't hear or see anyone in the house. So we went to the police station to see if Charlie was there. When we got to the police station Carlisle went inside with Esme to see what is going on.

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme and I left the kids inside the car to enter the police station. When we got in I asked the front door lady if Charlie was available. She said "I'm so sorry Dr. Cullen but you just missed them Charlie just quit his job yesterday saying that he and Bella were leaving Forks to go live with Bella's grandparents somewhere in I believe Europe." Oh ok I said thank you so much for your help. Then Esme asked "Is Renee, Charlie's ex-wife still living in Jacksonville, Florida. From what I heard from Charlie is that she was going with them but one week later to say goodbye to her friends and family in Arizona and Florida. She also broke up with Phil on week ago. It was strange. The lady said. "Why?" Asked Esme. Because as soon as she heard that you left she broke up with Phil saying that she is going with Bella to her grandparents. "So when is she leaving" I asked. "Tomorrow." Said the lady. Then we rushed out of the station to the cars and we started to go to Jacksonville, Florida to catch up with Renee before she left too.

**Bella/Amber's POV**

Finally, home sweet home. I ran all the way to the throne room. You see my mother or father don't care that we don't bow down to them when we first enter, but me and my older brother Ash or as you knew him as Charlie still bow down to them when we first enter to show them that we respect them. When I entered the throne room, I first bowed down to my parents, then screamed "Mother, Father how I missed you so." I speak in old English to my parent also to show respect to my elders and all royals have to when in the presence of other royals or nobility. After I said that I ran up to my parents a hugged them both. Then Ash came running in, bowed and hugged them with me. We were one big, happy family again. Without the Cullen's or Ed…. Him. I told my parents about my vacation and told them how I got my heart broken. And the fire in the throne room got ten times bigger in my father's and brother's anger. Me and my brother both mastered fire-bending at age 10 and learned the alternate forms of fire-bending like lightning and lightning redirecting.

But as the Avatar, I also had to learn the other elements. But no worries I have already mastered all the elements including their alternate forms for example water bending (easiest to master): Healing, ice, and blood bending (que shudder); Earth bending: metal bending, sand bending; Air bending (hardest to master): tornados. And so on but what I have not yet mastered is the avatar state. You see I'm not that much of a spiritual person, and to master the avatar state you have to go the spirit world and talk to my past lives. But I haven't heard or talked to any of my past lives, it's so frustrating. So sometimes I accidently bring up the avatar state with anger, sadness, or grief. So back to what I saying the fire in the room got 10 times bigger because of my father's and brother's anger.

While my mother looked at me sadly. So I left the throne room to go around the village but I accidently bumped into someone and got knocked down. When I looked up I saw a really cute guy about 17-18 years old. His hair was kinda in the middle between short and long. Not too short and not too long. His hair color was black-brown. His eyes through were brown/amber, a beautiful mix. He was about 6'2 foot while I was 5'8. He was tanned perfectly and had just the perfect amount of abs and muscles. Then I noticed we were both staring at each other in wonder. He helped my up and said "Sorry about bumping into you earlier. My name is Mako by the way and I'm visiting for town before the pro-bending match tonight. What's yours" Hi my name is Amber Seraphina. I'm from here the fire nation. Cool he said. Then he asked "I know this is sudden but I wanted to know if you want to go on a date sometime. Sure I would love that." I said. Great, how about we meet here at 7 pm on Saturday. Sure I said breathlessly. Great see you then, Bye Amber. Bye Mako.

**Alice's POV**

I had a vision that Bella got a date with a really cute guy for Saturday at 7pm. I heard Edward growl at my thoughts. When we finally got to Renee's home there was a lot of sun. But lucky we won't sparkle because of we have umbrellas with us. We knocked on Renee's door when she asked "Hello how can I help you?" Edward then said in vampire speed that she is blocking her thoughts. "Hi" I said I am Alice Cullen. I'm one of your daughter Bella's friends from school. Then she said "I'm sorry I don't have a daughter named Bella." Okay than do you have a daughter named Amber Seraphina? I asked "I'm sorry I don't have a daughter named Amber Seraphina." Do you have a husband or ex-husband named Charlie? I asked. No I don't have a husband or ex-husband named Charlie" "I used to have a husband named Phil but we broke up about 6 months ago. She said. "well I have to go I'm moving to Europe with my daughter Ashley soon so goodbye and I hope you have a good day." Now I'm really confused. Why would Renee lie to us about Bella and Charlie?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**Bella/Amber's POV**

I decided since I have two days till my date with Sokka that I should go back to Forks to go visit for the late time and to practice some water bending. Forks is one of the best places to do water bending because it's one of the rainiest states in the U.S. But I will make sure that no one will recognize me because I am going how I truly look. How Amber Seraphina, Princess of the fire nation and the avatar truly looks. With blonde hair Amber colored eyes, (where did you think I got my name from) tan, sun-kissed skin. (DUH, I'm born into the fire nation, my first element is fire, and my energy force is the sun so my skin is naturally tan.) And my name will be Amber how it should have been, because my name will never be Bella. And if the Cullen's are there they will not know it's me, that's the best part of pretending to be Bella Swan. They don't know the real me so they can't guess it is me.

My water bending teacher was a girl named Katara. She is one of my best friends and the best water bending teacher ever. As soon as I vapor traveled to Forks** (AN: I made up vapor traveling. It's like teleporting through water.)** I know I can only vapor travel once because it makes me lose too much energy. So I guess I'm stuck here for awhile. I walk to town and saw a familiar silver Volvo, and panic took over me. I quickly blocked my mind, emotions, and future from anyone, and hoped that they will pass on, but no such luck. Alice got out of the car and said

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. You must be the new girl in town that is vacationing here, right?

Yes that is right I said. My name is Amber Seraphina it's nice to meet you and ya I'm only staying here for about one day and a half. "

That's cool. I was wondering if you would like to visit my house Said Alice.

" No thanks but I'm busy getting some stuff from town but thanks" I said. And with that I walked off as fast as I could walking.

**Alice's POV**

That's her I thought to Edward. That's Bella, but for some reason she look really different but I could tell that was her from the vision I had and her smell, her blood smells like Bella. After she left, we followed at a safe distance. When she went into the forest we followed on foot, but suddenly she stopped and said

"I know your there Cullen's, that's why I went to the woods because I knew you would follow me."

When we all stepped out, Bella glared at us and asked why did we follow her. I said because I got a vision.

**Bella's POV**

As soon as Alice said that she got a vision about me. I said "SHIT" how could I forget to block my future after you guys left. They all looked at me shocked that nice little Bella they knew just cussed out loud then Emmett started laughing and said I knew you had it in ya. Oh Ha ha Emmett. Just to let you know I have always cussed but just never in front of you. So what do you want I asked? Then Alice said "What are your special abilities and is Charlie or Ash really your 25 year old brother in disguise as you dad. Yes for the brother part and for the special abilities, I don't have any. That's when Rosalie said "That's bullshit Bella and you know it." I can tell that you are lying said Jasper. So what if I'm lying. I just don't what to tell you my special abilities. Then Edward said then show us.

**AN: sorry that it is so short, **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**Life as the Avatar**

**Amber/Bella's POV (from now on Bella is going to be called Amber when I write who's POV it is.)**

When they started asking me questions, I ignored them, then suddenly I thought what I can use the earth for a distraction. Then I carefully moved my hands so it only looked to them that I was getting restless but really I was moving the earth. When the earth shot up from the ground beneath their feet, I used the distraction to run. I knew I wouldn't get far when they finally noticed I was gone but if I get far enough I can use my earth bending to cover my scent somewhat.

**Rosalie's POV**

When I saw Bella move her hand I thought nothing of it, but just in case I blocked my thoughts so Edward wouldn't hear what I was thinking. While everyone else was trying to question Bella I was watching her every move an expression. Then all of a sudden she looked like a light bulb just clicked on in her hand and she moved her hands but tried to make it look like she was just becoming restless. But then I got confused when after she moved her hand the earth popped up from under our feet. And while everyone else was wondering what just happened, I saw Bella running away. I thought let her because I can follow her because I saw perfectly where see was just a few feet from us and she tried to hide, but she was away enough to not hear what we are talking about, even in a normal human talking voice. When my siblings finally noticed that Bella was gone, they were about to run after her but I stopped them.

"Guys I think I know what Bella is hiding from us when in Alice's vision she said special abilities." What they said in unison. I just shook my head in disappointedly and said how could you not notice. She can control the earth. You know like manipulate it, move it around, and make it rise, like it just did a few seconds ago and she used it as her escape. But don't worry I know exactly where she is, come on I'll show you. But first I think we should go in a circle a leave some of use there so she can't escape. Who want to block the borders? No one said anything so I said "fine, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and I are to confront Bella; and Alice, Edward, and Esme are going to patrol the borders so she can't escape and beware of her controlling the earth power. Let's go the other way so she thinks that we lost her. A chorus of oks and fines follow.

**Amber's POV**

Finally they fell for my trick. Now to leave but I have to be extra quick and quiet. But before I left my hiding spot I made the weather windy so just in case they come back they think the winds are natural and not created, I also called my brother Ash to come help me. He said that he was going to be here in 10 minutes, he also told me not to get out of my hiding spot. But I have to get out of my hiding spot because the longer I stay in one place the stronger my scent. But once I got out of my hiding spot they appeared right in front of me.

So I decided to have some funny and to try to make the winds push them away but before I could even move my hands, Rosalie aka ice queen shouted and Jasper grabbed my hands so I couldn't bend the elements to my will. But I can still push myself away from them using the air to push me back. But then I noticed that Emmett was behind me. I panicked, I did not want to kill them by using the fire breath move I learned from my father (fire can come out of her mouth), then I saw someone rushing to me. ASH I thought. Yes I saved from having to explain to them. Then Ash came and said very angry to let me go. Rosalie said "or what.

"She is going to wish she never said that. Ash's hand caught fire and he made a fire wall around me. Thank god for Ash because the heat of the fire wall burned off the ropes but did not burn me cause like I told you I'm a fire bender and the avatar. I heard yelling outside I think that the Cullen's are yelling at Ash for "hurting me" as if my own brother would ever hurt me please. I scoffed. I quickly fire bend the fire wall down so I can get out of there and turn to the Cullens and said "if you want some answers then you would have to follow us back home and you also have to promise not to tell anyone about what we have told you including the volturi and the deniaji coven. Then we started walking to Ash's car to head for the fire nation palace. On the way there it was completely silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH. 5**

**Amber's POV**

The car trip back to the fire nation palace was so quiet you can only hear mine and Ash's hearts beating. I was so bored so I decided to get a lighter and light me hand on fire, it won't hurt me since I am a fire bender, so I asked Ash for a lighter.

"Hey Ash, I said "Yes? Said Ash. "Can I have a lighter?" He chuckled and said sure and handed me a lighter. I turned on the lighter and lit me hand on fire, I heard shocked gasps from the Cullen's and they were panicking, while I was looking at my hand in interest, and Ash was chuckling, when finally Alice snap "Why are you laugh, Bella's hand is on fire and your laughing!" Ash snapped right back "well vampire if you noticed at all, Amber is not screaming or in any pain, in fact she's looking at the fire in interest, second my hands were on fire in the forest, were do you think Amber got her powers from, and third her name is Amber not Bella and it never will be Bella, in fact Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan never existed, she was just created by Amber and also Charlie Swan never existed also he was created by me, and let me tell you it is so easy to trick mortals into believing you are someone you are not and to create new people and their lives out of thin air.

Wait Alice said you just said mortals as if you are not. Well duh we are not mortals, the gods of our world **(AN: Percy Jackson and the Olympian reference)** blessed the royal family meaning my mother, my father, Amber, Renee, who is actually my mother's sister, her daughter Ashley and I to be immortal for all ages, we cannot die from any sickness or mortal issue and we cannot be defeated, yes we can be captured but we can get out of it easily as you saw back there in the forest. And then it was quiet until we reached the royal palace.

**Line Break**

When we got to the fire nation royal palace, Ash and I lead the Cullen's to the throne room where my parents are there every day to help subjects in their problems, my parent donate a lot for the poor, like houses, food, water, and even a palace for orphans. The Cullens were looking around in awe of the beauty and gracefulness of the royal palace.

Well you see my parents felt guilty that they had three palaces so they gave one away to the orphans throughout the fire nation, so they donated one palace for the orphans of the fire nation. Well anyway back on track, when we got to the palace we went through many corridors to get to the main throne room, when we finally got there, Ash and I bowed like always to our parents, when I noticed that the Cullen's were still standing awkwardly, "bow, it shows respect to the fire lord and his wife in this nation." I hissed, I guess they got the idea because they bowed down. When I finally got up and I ran to my parents and hugged them while squealing "mommy, daddy I missed thy so much." I heard a chuckle from right behind me and a whisper saying "dramatic as always, she just with them yesterday."

And guess who said that, well you guessed right, it was my brother dearest Ash, and well knowing me I just threw a fireball right at him, which he blocked easily and then he said "Wow, Amber you are really losing your touch, that was weak." And me being the mature adult that I am stuck my tongue out at him. When I fully turned around, I was met with the stunned faces of the Cullen's.

Finally Rosalie got the courage to speak up "how did you do that Bella." Ok, I will explain everything to you guys. First my name was never Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan and it never will be my name will always be Amber Seraphina. I am Princess of the Fire Nation, Daughter of the Fire Lord. I was about to continue when Emmett interrupted by saying "Damn Edward, you broke up with a princess, and a princess with fire powers. You're toast."

Then Emmett burst out laughing at the joke he made. Edward growled "Not helping Emmett" but that only made Emmett laugh harder. Once everyone was back in control I continued explaining, the Fire Nation is one of the four nations; the water tribes, the earth kingdom, the fire nation, and finally the air nomads; well in those four nations some of us are born with special powers that are called bending but the thing is that we only learn our bending from our specific nation, for example if you are from the water tribes you can only learn water bending because well that is how much power you have, and it is the same for the other nations.

Our ancestors learned the arts of bending from the gods** (AN: Percy Jackson reference; I know that they really didn't learn from the gods but for the sake of this fanfic they are, so bare with me.)**

The water tribes learn water bending from Lord Poseidon and Lady Artemis **(since they rely on the moon to water bend and are at full strength during the full moon; Poseidon is the god of the seas, water, etc.),**

The fire nation learned fire bending from Lord Hephaestus, Lady Hestia, and Lord Apollo **(Apollo since he is the god of the sun and they draw energy from the sun; Hestia and Hephaestus because they share the title as god and goddess of fire).**

The Earth Kingdom learned earth bending from Lady Demeter, Lady Persephone, Lord Hades, and Lord Poseidon** (Hades cause he controls what is underneath the earth and can control some of the earth; and Poseidon cause he is the god of earthquakes; Demeter and Persephone because they are the goddesses of earth, plants and all that stuff).**

And finally the air nomads learned air bending from Lord Zeus**(Zeus because he is the god of air and many other things that has to do with the sky)** Well now that you know that the story goes that one person from every generation has the power to control all four elements and is supposed to keep the nations in balance and not have the nations be at war with each other.

And well this generation the avatar is already picked and it so happens to be the princess of the fire nation, so in other words me. I learned finished learning fire bending at the age of 10, after that I went on to learn water bending, I traveled to the southern water tribe where I learned water bending from my water bending master called Katara, she is a really nice girl and so happens to be my age and she has an older brother named Sokka, who I have a date with tomorrow, anyway my earth bending teacher was one of my friends named Toph, and finally my air bending teacher was one of the sons of the old avatar, avatar Aang **(pretend for this fanfic that Aang is still the past avatar before Bella but that he had another group of friends instead of Suki, Katara, and Sokka; Also Korra is not the avatar in this fanfic she is just a water bender also Mako and Bolin are still pro benders but Korra is with Bolin and Amber is with Mako; Suki/Sokka; Katara/Ash; Those are the pairings)**

Once I finished explaining, I turned and say the shocked looks of the Cullens. So I asked "Any questions?"

But before they could even start asking questions, the emergency bells in the palace started ringing and the doors of the throne room barged open and a guard came running in and yelled "THE REBELS ARE ATTACKING THE PALACE!

**AN: sorry for taking so long in updating I was focusing on my other stories and I had soooooo much school work.**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT AN (PLEASE READ)

hey guys

I decided that I am going to put this story on pause because I have a writer's block for this story and cause I haven't got the inspiration to continue just yet; also because I want to focus on my other stories and publish new stories that I have been working on. I am deeply truly sorry about that, also if anyone wants to co-write this story with me that is also welcomed. Just PM or review if anyone wants to co-write this story with me.

anyway if anyone has any ideas on were this story should go just PM me or review

also i'm still not sure if I am going to put this story for adoption or not yet it all depends if I get any new ideas for this story or not

thanks for understanding and sorry that this is not a chapter.

~Daughter of Poseidon25434


End file.
